


New Favorite

by wimmla



Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Septiplier - Freeform, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimmla/pseuds/wimmla
Summary: Dream sex keeps boys happy and relieved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end : ) read em! They could answer some questions  
> >>I based my story off of more of Jack and Mark being characters and not themselves as people... I don't like to ship real people so I guess I just make myself think this way to make it easier on myself. YES of course they're real people... I'm just basing the pair off of them being characters instead.  
> >>Enjoy your smut you dirty birds.  
> >> feedback is welcomed and appreciated! I need some, i don't get any ;(  
> my tumblr: ohluccifer.tumblr.com

Usually when Sean has a wet dream, it involves a past girlfriend or two; some recognizable or familiar female face. It never involves a muscular, lean, dark haired individual. This faceless stranger has swept his unconscious mind off his feet more than once already, taking him into those dark and sensual spots in his mind that he'd rather not venture into. He never saw that face; he never really recognizes the faces in his dreams, especially when he wakes up - then sometimes he just forgets the dream completely.

The first time this stranger came into his sleep, he pushed him away, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. But the stranger kept coming back, slinging his arm around his shoulders like a close friend, but after a while he would lean in to peck his cheek - feel him up and that's where the fun ended for him. Sean McLoughlin was not homophobic, just the thought of having another man's dick inside him, wasn't the best spank bank worthy material to have.

The stranger didn't show up a long time after that, and the dreams returned to their normal material once again. Sean was grateful, he was once again happy to fall asleep without those thoughts nagging in the back of his mind that this stranger would be molesting him all night long. His life was back to normal, he was getting more views on his videos and people were liking his content online. Things were good, especially when Markiplier and Pewdiepie followed him on twitter, what a step up in the youtube community! Yes, things were definitely good.

Sean thought the dreams were over, until the stranger came back.

It was about one or two years later, after his life had gotten a facelift, that the dreams started to leak their way back into the crevices of his defenseless and restless mind. When he visited again Sean thinks the dream to be hilarious; his confidence and morale had boosted in these years since he's seen the stranger. When he saw him in the dream he barely noticed him, but when the intruder came closer, Sean dropped a house on him... that's what you get when you watch the Wizard Of OZ, late at night - there was nothing else on ok?!

But the next time the visitor came into his dreams, dropping a house on him wasn't as easy as it was last time. As Sean remembers, he already submitted to the stranger; the man pushed him down onto the floor and rutted against him until Sean said, more, not denying this man of his touches, and going along with his direction. Perhaps his subconscious was tired of fighting? He'd been thinking of an excuse ever since he woke, he was hard, hot, and irritated, not his favorite combo.

A couple weeks later the wanderer came back, like before the action had already started. Sean could see in his mind's eye the way the stranger fucked him; his powerful arms loomed over his head as he grasped Sean's wrists to keep him still as the stranger retained that savage control. It was rough, it was hard, it was absolutely the best dream sex he's ever had. He tried desperately not rub one off when he woke up like this, hard and fiery. Sean denied these dreams - denied his orgasm, and always ran a cold shower to wash off the urge of pleasure.

Another couple weeks and Sean, (or Jack as he was seen) was on his way to a convention off in the Americas. He got to see all his acquaintances and friends, oh how long it's been. The youtube community was truly full of some characters. He drank up the night life with Felix, Mark, Ken, and so many others! Sure there was some fans that came up to him in the time of his relaxation, but he didn't care, the whole convention was a blast. There were sometimes though when Mark got a little bit carried away with the whole Septiplier thing - it made him uncomfortable at moments, like when he first heard of the ship, but his attitude has gotten better about it. Like Mark told him once before, "Do it for the fans, they like it, so why not run and have fun with it." And Sean is really trying, but sometimes it just makes him sweat a little from the embarrassment and harassment coming from Mark's way. But Jack must go along with it, he's the man on the outside, it'd be really bad for Sean to snap in front of a crowd.

It was a couple days after the convention and Sean was ready to leave, he missed his bed, he missed his couch, and mostly his computer. He went to bed early and dreamed, only to be visited by the stranger once again. He lifted Sean's subconscious dream figure up against the wall, seating him on his lap as he ground into him, even in his sleep Sean felt woozy. Sean at this point, let it happen, it's just a dream anyway, what harm could come of this? The stranger kissed his neck, making Sean let a guttural moan escape his mouth, the stranger kept on, kissing sloppily and biting his lips red.

Sean's body was then brought to the bed, the stranger flopping him down before crawling back up into Sean's embrace. The kissing lasted until Sean opened his eyes and saw the man's face above him. He tried to push him off, but the stranger held him down and cupped his bulge, making Sean gasp. The stranger unbuttoned his own pants and slid Sean's off in one fluid motion, he crawled back up the mattress his eyes lit with that inner fire to fuck, to claim, to take what's his. Spitting in the palm of his hand, he pumped himself and with the other prodding Sean's ass.

"Mark," was all he manage to say to the man above him, that warm smile spread across his face before Mark slammed into him. Sean choked out a voice of hurt, before Mark readjusted and thrust in again. Sean clawed at his friends back, coaxing him to be gentler, but Mark only went faster, cupping the other man's face in his hand. The room spun and the dream flew by, Sean remembers being in several positions, saying many things, and being in those big, safe arms of his best friend.

Sean awoke to a harsh alarm. He quickly extended an arm to the empty side of the bed, it all felt so incredibly real. But it was a dream. His cab came in fifteen minutes, so he laid there for five, staring blankly at the ceiling and tried to sooth his rapid breath. He shut his eyes tight before jumping out of the bed, into his clothes and heading for the door. He keyed it open with suitcase behind him and stopped abruptly.

"Mark."

 

* * *

 

Mark was eleven when he had his first wet dream, it was awkward, it was new, and perhaps a little too unexpected for his taste. But ever since then, those moments gotten more controlled and not as awkward as they had been. Mark, he thinks, has the most absolute best wet dreams of them all. He reasoned with himself, If they felt and looked as good as they did in his dream, he knew that when he woke up, pleasuring himself would feel just about, but not quite as good. And that wasn't so bad.

Mark wasn't opposed to who showed up in his dream realm, he welcomed them with open arms. Guy or girl, he really didn't care as long as they were there and shared his same interests. The thing was, he rarely had these kinds dreams. It might seem that he's comfortable with the whole sex thing, but the truth was he didn't think about it much, it kind of depressed him. He's always had trouble with relationships, he's been self aware of his scars, all in all, he's not as sexual as some think.

Mark was always sweet, and gentle with his lovers, he would make sure that they got everything that they needed, everything they deserved. Even in his dreams he was very respectful of his imaginary lovers, making them feel as good as he wanted them too, even if they weren't real. There was one stranger in his dream, though, that treated him and not the other way around. It was the first time in a dream where he was actually the one being pleasured and treated like he never knew he wanted.

A stranger came to him one night, all smiles, asking if he could to join him in whatever grassy plain Mark had been imagining. It was night time, stars were bright, the mood was nice since he was just escaping some random murderers or something like that, he can't really remember. (man, dreams are weird. Getting the shit scared out of you one instance and then having a date with someone you don't even know but feel safe around the next second.) He didn't know the guy, but he felt like he did, all he can remember is that charming smile.

The stranger kept coming back after that, no one else would join him in his dreams anymore as much as this smiling face was. Whether it was in the background, or just a flicker of a second, he was there - Mark could feel it. He would wake up frustrated, he knew who this person was, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He almost was going to make a video of just him talking about this mysterious person and send his followers on the mission to find this stranger and put his mind to rest, but he knew talking about a guy he's been dreaming about for the last couple months would be a little risky.

Mark was down for the night and visitor was back, but this time it was different. The man invited a half naked Mark to come and sit on his lap, Mark was surprised how quickly his dream self obliged to the stranger’s request. It was the first time Mark ever had registered the others body, the man was shorter than he, hairier too. Mark was surprised to say the least, he never really expected himself to be attracted to someone like this. Other dreams with men in them - their bodies were muscular and tall, but this change felt nicer for some reason, especially when the stranger fucked up into him.

Months turned into a full year and the unknown man was becoming the best fuck buddy that Mark had ever had. Even though he rarely visited, Mark was ecstatic every time he showed up, feeling something like a long distance relationship or something. After years of being the giver, Mark was now the receiver. The stranger would pleasure him to no end, if Mark was riding, he'd help by thrusting up into him, he'd even eat him till came in real life, having a messy morning to wake up to. Mark was having a great time with his fuck buddy until he found him in real life. As soon as he saw him, reality hit him horribly hard.

"Jack!"

He shouted on impulse, just as the realization came to mind. Causing Jack to jump at the sudden exclamation, turning from Felix to wave from across the floor. That smile... Mark was rushing to his room after that, he knew that the curtain was in an hour, but this was kinda important. _Jack?_ Mark kept hitting his head in frustration. _Of course it's Jack, why would you make this easy on yourself?_ Mark grabbed the nearest pillow and let a long painful scream fill the cushion. Several minutes passed until Mark looked up; the mirror on the opposite side of his room shown a red faced, messy haired, _friend fucker_. Mark stared for a while until he gave a little chuckle whilst walking over to the mirror, giving his hair a ruffle. He stood there for a while before shrugging to himself and headed back to the convention.

Weeks after the convention Mark still hit himself for the whole thing. _First finding out that your dream buddy was your actual REAL buddy and then second, making a fool out of yourself in front of him, his friends, and people you don’t even know!_ Mark was nervous the whole time he was there, he couldn't stop himself from touching him - being near him. When Mark touched him it just reminded him that this was in fact real life and not a dream, but it still had the same static effect as it did in the dream. And oh! How could he focus on not making sexual jokes when every time he looked at Jack's lips he thought of them, perfect, pink, and around his cock?

As time went on Mark had learnt to deal with this horrible ordeal: he had to change his masturbation thought process, he had to talk to Jack less, oh, and he had to pretend like none of this was happening. This became even more difficult when Mark had to go to another Convention that Jack was going to. He had to get over it. He was over it. He had to deal with it. He was fine! He was ok! Even if Jack wanted to hang out a couple days after - he was fine!

After the weekend and a day with friends, and Jack, Mark was tired, but went to bed later than anyone else. He dreamed, only to be visited by Jack once again. _Fuck it_ , he lunged for Sean before he could, lifting his subconscious dream figure up against the wall, seating him on his lap and ground into him. It's just a dream anyway, what harm could come of this? Mark went for his neck, making the foreigner let a seductive moan escape his lips, and that drove Mark over his edge.

Mark saw a bed he hadn't seen before now and threw Sean onto it, his smaller body crawling backwards to give Mark the room to crawl up after him. Mark went down for another kiss, desperate and heated; bruising lips for the both of them. Confusion struck as Sean tried to push him off, but Mark pushed him further down into the mattress and cupped his bulge for good measure. Mark shivered as he heard an encouraging groan from Sean; ripping their clothes off, Mark was done with waiting - even in a dreamscape, he had to fuck Sean now whether it be a dream or not. Mark spit in the palm of his hand and pumped himself watching Sean's glossy eyes widening from having Mark brush across a soft spot inside of his body.

"Mark," Sean choked beneath him, that trusting smile spreading across his face. Mark couldn't wait, slamming into him he knew it hurt the man below, but fuck he couldn’t wait anymore. Mark brushed away sweat at the top of Sean's brow, the illusion looked up at him, topping Mark’s hand with his. The touch was so surreal, so life like, Mark swore that this was actually happening. Until he woke; forgetting where he was and glancing to the empty space beside him.

Mark didn't go to sleep after that, he lay awake for what felt like days. This uneasy feeling he has for his best friend is unhealthy, and no one should ever feel like this. He had to do it, he had to talk to him about this, it's almost been two years! He can finally talk to Sean about why he’s being so weird and spacey when he's around him. He has to, he has to.... Before he noticed he was headed down the hall, pajama bottoms and all, lifting his arm to Sean's door. He paused, fidgeted, and turned back around remembering Sean didn't leave in two hours.

The hours passed and Mark waiting outside the door, coffee in hand, sitting until he heard the door click.

 

* * *

 

"Mark," Sean started, his mouth formed words but nothing came out.

"Sean," Mark said, mimicking his surprised tone and wiggled a styrofoam cup in front of his face. Sean took it with ease, looking back up at Mark before taking a sip. Mark held an uncomfortable stare, but Sean just stared back. Licking away an extra drip of coffee he noticed Mark’s eyes darting down to his lips. Noticing, Sean shifted his view to look at Mark's. Silence lingered.

"So, um," Mark began, now looking at his feet. "Let's go get you home." Sean looked up to greet Mark's eyes, he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Yeah," Sean shook his head and took a swig of coffee. "Let's get me the fuck outta shite hole." Both smiling they walked down the hall together.

**Author's Note:**

> >>If you got a little confused during the whole Jack and Sean thing, it's because Jack isn't his real name it's an alias to describe himself as that character.  
> >>They actually shared their last dreams if anyone caught that  
> >>Their not at PAX just some random make believe convention...  
> >> I wrote this in a day, no joke.


End file.
